Get Lost
Get Lost – misja w Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Trzecia i ostatnia dla Thomasa Stubbsa, a zarazem ostatnia w dodatku The Lost and Damned. Solucja Przed misją dzwoni do nas Thomas Stubbs III i mówi że chce się spotkać z nami w Klubie Lostów. Po rozmowie z nim jedziemy pod więzienie, po czym dzwonimy do Terry'ego aby przyjechał vanem z bronią. Po całkowitym „darmowym” wyposażeniu idziemy pod bramę i niszczymy ją. Po wejściu na teren więzienia eliminujemy po kolei policjantów aż dojdziemy do dziedzińca. Tam chowamy się za murkiem i zabijamy agentów NOOSE. Po zabiciu kilkunastu agentów nadleci Annihilator ze wsparciem od NOOSE, po czym zabijamy wszystkich i idziemy pod kaplicę – tam będzie Billy. Zabijamy go, po czym wsiadamy na motor i jedziemy wraz z Terrym i Clayem pod kryjówkę, którą razem spalają podczas końcowego przerywnika. Po powrocie misja zakończy się powodzeniem. Ciekawostki * Jest to też jedyna misja w grze, w której Billy występuje, nie będąc pracodawcą. * Mimo iż w dodatku TLaD po tej misji żywi pozostają jedynie Johnny, Terry, Clay i Angus, jeśli przy pomocy kodów wejdziemy do spalonego klubu, zastaniemy tam grupę Lostów. Tak samo, jeśli w GTA IV przejdziemy wszystkie misje chronologiczne do fabuły TLaD (Shadow do Weekend at Florian's) w okolicach klubu będą się kręcić członkowie The Lost Brotherhood. * Mimo, że w cutscence Stubbs mówi, że może mu przysłać swoje wsparcie, jeśli spróbujemy zadzwonić do niego po pomoc, przez całą misję będzie włączona jego automatyczna sekretarka. * Po zabiciu Billy'ego gracz nie będzie mógł zabrać noża, którym ten chciał zaatakować Johnny'egoBilly spróbuje zaatakować Johnny'ego nożem tylko wtedy, jeśli gracz zdecyduje się na wykonanie egzekucji.. Galeria Plik:Get Lost (1).jpg|Rozmowa ze Stubbsem przez telefon Plik:Get Lost (2).jpg|Johnny zjawia się na spotkanie Plik:Get Lost (3).jpg|Stubbs mówi Johnny'emu o Rayu… Plik:Get Lost (4).jpg|…oraz że nie warto się nim przejmować Plik:Get Lost (5).jpg|Thomas opowiada o Billym… Plik:Get Lost (6).jpg|…i jego planie Plik:Get Lost (7).jpg|Johnny mówi o ochronie… Plik:Get Lost (8).jpg|…a Stubbs go przekonuje aby spróbował Plik:Get Lost (9).jpg|Johnny zgadza się… Plik:Get Lost (10).jpg|…a Stubbs wyjaśnia dlaczego mu pomaga Plik:Get Lost (11).jpg|Johnny jedzie do więzieniu Plik:Get Lost (12).jpg|Więzienie Plik:Get Lost (13).jpg|Billy rozmawia ze współwięźniem… Plik:Get Lost (14).jpg|…zaś Johnny dzwoni o pomoc do Terry'ego… Plik:Get Lost (15).jpg|…aby wziął cały sprzęt Plik:Get Lost (16).jpg|Przyjazd Lostów Plik:Get Lost (17).jpg|Wyposażenie Plik:Get Lost (18).jpg|Johnny wysadza bramę… Plik:Get Lost (19).jpg|…i atakuje pierwszych strażników Plik:Get Lost (20).jpg|Zabija kolejnych strażników Plik:Get Lost (21).jpg|Kolejni wrogowie… Plik:Get Lost (22).jpg|…i ich śmierć Plik:Get Lost (23).jpg|Wsparcie… Plik:Get Lost (24).jpg|…oraz śmierć ostatniego z nich Plik:Get Lost (25).jpg|Strażnicy… Plik:Get Lost (26).jpg|…i kolejny atak Plik:Get Lost (27).jpg|Kolejna śmierć Plik:Get Lost (28).jpg|Wejście na dziedziniec dla więźniów Plik:Get Lost (29).jpg|Przylot helikoptera… Plik:Get Lost (30).jpg|…i przybycie sił NOOSE Plik:Get Lost (31).jpg|NOOSE nacierają… Plik:Get Lost (32).jpg|…jednak zostają pokonani Plik:Get Lost (33).jpg|Johnny kieruję się do kaplicy… Plik:Get Lost (34).jpg|…i konfrontuje się z Billym Plik:Get Lost (35).jpg|Johnny celuje w Billy'ego… Plik:Get Lost (36).jpg|…i pozbywa się go Plik:Get Lost (38).jpg|Johnny nad ciałem Billy'ego Plik:Get Lost (39).jpg|Lości uciekają z dziedzińca… Plik:Get Lost (40).jpg|…oraz więzienia Plik:Get Lost (41).jpg|Jazda z więzienia i wspomnienia o Billym… Plik:Get Lost (42).jpg|…oraz o Jimie Plik:Get Lost (43).jpg|Przyjazd do klubu… Plik:Get Lost (44).jpg|…oraz zniszczenia po przybyciu ludzi Raya Plik:Get Lost (45).jpg|Lości mówią o zemście… Plik:Get Lost (46).jpg|…oraz dlaczego Billy zdradził Plik:Get Lost (47).jpg|Johnny zezwala na spalenie klubu… Plik:Get Lost (48).jpg|…a Terry oblewa klub paliwem Plik:Get Lost (49).jpg|Johnny i jego przyjaciele patrzą na płonący klub Was it Worth it? | następna = brak }} Kategoria:Misje finałowe de:Get Lost en:Get Lost es:Get Lost